


Five Famous Wizarding Vacation Spots

by marginaliana



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpted from the classic guide book <i>Wizards Abroad</i> by Christopher Offero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Famous Wizarding Vacation Spots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orange_crushed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=orange_crushed).



1\. The Hanging Gardens of Babylon

Built by the wizard Nebuchadrezzar, one of Helga Hufflepuff's ancestors, the Hanging Gardens of Babylon are a great favorite magical destination. Fun for the whole family, the gardens are an oasis of lush, colorful delights amid the vast, unforgiving desert. There are seven vaulted terraces, each covered in trailing ivy and peppered with brightly-colored flowers. Special treats include the world's largest collection of fanged papyrus and a number of spectacular _Dracunculus vulgaris,_ or Dragon's Tongues.

Remember to call out the floo address clearly – The Hurling Gardens that Babble On are not suitable for children.

\-----

2\. The Library at Alexandria

A sure fire hit for the Ravenclaw in your group, the Library at Alexandria is only a short floo from the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. When the Muggle portion of the library burned in the year 391, only the quick thinking of librarian Athena Potter and the judicious application of inflammare charms saved the magical books.

Hidden with seven layers of Muggle-repelling charms, the library remains to this day one of the most important resources of the wizarding world. When visiting, be sure to sign up for the book-taming seminar, where you'll get to learn from the experts as they handle everything from _The Monster Book of Monsters_ to some of the darkest vampire tomes in the world.

\-----

3\. Middlebury College

For a vacation that's both exotic and educational, visit Middlebury College's Muggle Studies Program. At the height of the tourist season in summer, the college offers several levels of courses designed for anyone from the casual tourist to the serious student. The #1 course for families is called "More Than Martin Miggs – basic Muggle clothing, games, and foods," and is both simple enough for children over the age of five, and entertaining for adults. The most advanced course, called simply "Muggle Immersion," requires students to live wholly without magic for six weeks under the supervision of a certified Muggle-born witch or wizard. Middlebury's reputation for quality academics cannot be overstated.

\-----

4\. Atlantis

If anyone in your party is interested in history or architecture, a must-see destination is Atlantis, just off the coast of Greece. Though the city was consumed by the sea many thousands of years ago, it sunk almost wholly intact, and now serves as a historical museum and home for disabled merpeople. Of special interest to visitors are the Poseidon Building, comprised of three towers of thirteen stories each, once used as the site of government in Atlantis, and the gallery of Thera, the famous lesbian mosaic artist. If you plan to stay long, be sure to dine at the Ariel café, home of the best Gillyweed salad around.

\-----

5\. New York City

New York is the only city in the world where Muggles and wizards mix freely, with no one any the wiser for it. Many apparently Muggle shops have magical sections hidden away which can be made available to the well-informed traveler. This year's pass phrase is "I heard the Cannons might take the championship this year," as it is otherwise unlikely to be said by Muggles or anyone in their right mind (if you are using an outdated edition of this guidebook, please owl us for the current pass phrase). This will also gain you access to the magical areas of museums and restaurants, though we recommend you take the opportunity to enjoy Muggle culture as well. One must-see section of the city is Times Square, filled with "eklectrical devices" and large scale photographs.


End file.
